kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden Pierce-Okamoto
:"Bob and weave. A moving target’s harder to hit.” -''Ray'' Raiden Pierce-Okamoto, also known as Ray, is the main protagonist of the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. He is friends with Allie and Gabe. Personality Ray has learned to keep his guard up except with his true friends. He has great strength of character, compassion and morality with an advanced sense of justice. He will always prefer to find the good things in others. His strong moral character won’t always help him, however, as Ray learns that rules are sometimes meant to be broken, particularly when he enters the Kaiju Realm. Ray and Tatsurion quickly bond. Ray’s sharp mind, inquisitive nature, and compassion and friendship for both human- and creature-kind leads him to develop a powerful new way of using Kaijudo—dueling with creatures as partners, rather than just using them as weapons. Description He lives in San Campion with his mom and granddad. He is 14 years old and is half-American Caucasian and half-Japanese. Ray knows that he has a connection to something beyond the world he can see. He dreams of powerful creatures from a very different land and then one day, Ray accidentally summons a Rumbling Terrasaur to defend himself against a bully. Ray’s natural ability leads him to training under the Duel Masters; monks who study Kaijudo, “the Way of the Creature.” There, he discovers Tatsurion the Unchained, aka "Bob". Tatsurion is a very rare hybrid creature (sort of like Ray), born of two civilizations, Fire and Nature. Creatures * Buoyant Blowfish (Temporarily) * Bronze-Arm Champion * Dream Pirate * Flare Inhibitor * Fumes * 4 Mudmen (Fumes' people) * Gorgeon, Shadow of Gluttony * Hissy * Infernus the Immolator (Temporarily) * Kenina the Igniter * King Poseidon (Only with Gargle is using the Helm of Ultimate Technology) * Mighty Shouter (Temporarily) * Orion, Radiant Fury (Only with Sasha is using the Heart of Light) * Roaming Bloodmane * Rumbling Terrasaur * Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow * Shaw K'Naw * Tatsurion the Unchained (Partner) * Three-Eyed Dragonfly * Humonculon the Blaster (To summon his father) Spells Used *The Spell of Temporary Evolution *The Spell of Absolute Incineration *Veil Creation Spell *'Spell of Absolute Darkness' Quoted or referred to on cards Quotes *"Bob? My creature's name is Bob?" —(The Deep End: Part 1) *"We gotta pimp my ride, guys." —(Heart of Darkness: Part 1) *"Infernus the Immolator, I offer you the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm! By all rights it belongs in your... uh... your claws!" —(The Rising, Part 2) Trivia * Raiden is named after the Japanese god of lightning, thunder and storms, Raijin, also known as "Raiden-sama". **Rai "雷", means ‘thunder’ and Den 電, means ‘Electric’. **Ironically despite having a name referencing thunder and lightning, he has a closer relationship with Fire and Nature civilizations over the Light civilization, whose creatures are known to use lightning. *Allie says that Ray is "The Natural", referencing his natural talent in Kaijudo and summoning. *Ray is the first duelist to have his Gauntlet evolve. *Ray is the only human to be born in the Creature Realm. **Specifically, he was born in the Nature Civilization. *Ray seems to be possibly be based on the sibling characters Rusty and Trey from the video game, as evident from the shared civilizations and the conjunction between Rusty and Trey. * Chronologically, Ray is the third duelist to summon a multi-civilization creature. Gallery Raiden 1.png Raiden 2.png Raiden 3.png Raiden 4.png Raiden 5.png Raiden 6.png Raiden 7.png Raiden 8.png Ray and Infernus.png|Ray on top of Infernus's head Category:Character Category:Protagonist